cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
KL- Notes on Documentary
Back to Democracy and Cyberculture *'Part 1 ' *'Recorded by mobile phone and posted to Facebook' *'· Lots of violence' *'· BBC commenter going to interview those who captured the images' *'· Activist struggle' *'· People rarely travel past the tourist locations' *'· Sidi Bouzid' *'· December 2010- dramatic suicide of fruit seller sent people into revolution' *'· Internet tipped balance of power in their favor' *'· Were tormented by local officials, called fruit selling a public disorder' *'· Were abused and had to pay to get their fruit back' *'· Set up his store but didn’t have the money needed to pay the bribes. Policeman took his stuff away' *'· Crowd gathered, swore at him, he started crying, other police were kicking him' *'· Muhammed headed to town hall to try and lodge a complaint' *'· Didn’t work' *'· Bought a bottle of fuel and sent himself on fire' *'· He was taken to a hospital' *'· Word traveled fast, a lot of people found out' *'· Hundreds of people gathered at the spot to protest' *'· Two of his friends were there. Interview: asking questions to the government' *'· Situation heated up, rallied protest' *'· They all used their phones to gather support from around the world' *'· Confrontation, they were throwing tear gas at them' *'· Throwing stones vs. shooting bullets (gov’t)' *'· Leader had a police state, media was censored' *'· People captured evidence on cameras/phones' *'· Police were trying to arrest those filming' *'· Tunesia had 2 million Facebook users' *'· All got it on Facebook' *'· The editors/programmers were not tied to the fruit sellers, were university educated, and they took charge' *'· Rigged elections' *'· Censorship was no obstacle to youth' *'· Bloggers risked detention and torture' *'· Tunis was quiet, but revolts broke out in other areas too' *'· Part 2' *'· Sent a message to the union members to join protest' *'· Would post warnings about where policemen were located.' *'· Took photographs to show how big the crowd was' *'· Tear gas, unarmed protesters shot dead' *'· Ben ali went on a PR, even standing by dying fruit seller' *'· Two guys were arrested and questioned.' *'· Whole country in open revolt' *'· Police responded with live fire' *'· 150 people dead' *'· 100’s of thousands of people marched to the capitol' *'· it was protester’s dream come true' *'· 14th of January Ben Ali fled to Saudi Arabia' *'· it was something magnificent, felt like freest man in the world' *'· 24 years to 28 days to overcome government' *'· Tunisia north of Libya' *'· Egypt, ready to revolt' *'· Egyptian dictator would be harder to crack' *'· Internet was safest way to communicate' *'· Police had virtually unlimited power to torture and kill opponents' *'· Egypt had its own martyr, who was murdered for writing online.' *'· 5 million users in Egypt, news of his fate spread quickly' *'· Islam brotherhood leaders were the largest opposition to dictator' *'· Didn’t believe that the Internet was a threat.' *'· January 25, public holiday in honor of the police (ironic)' *'· Part 3' *'· 20% of Egyptians had access to the Internet' *'· Sent messages through taxi drivers' *'· He talked on the phone while in the taxi cab and the taxi drivers spread the secrets' *'· She talked on video and got out the message about the 25th' *'· Announce decoys, wrong places, wrong times' *'· Separate police off in different directions' *'· Shouted we will sacrifice our lives for democracy' *'· 40,000 Egyptians' *'· Peaceful demonstration, but police sent to break up crowds' *'· Tear gas and water canon' *'· People stood their ground' *'· How the US responded would be critical' *'· She reverted to old fashioned style, Egyptian gov’t is stable… what?!?!?!?' *'· Focused on its own pragmatic interests' *'· We decided that America didn’t exist' *'· Organizers met in secret location' *'· How to fight teargas' *'· Government reaction: severed all online connections' *'· Egyptians were caught off from each other and rest of the world' *'· Revolutions need people, more than just Internet' *'· Abarba was good suburb to revolt' *'· People went out on streets because of internet shut down' *'· 30-40,000 protesters' *'· police started shooting to kill.' *'· Either us or them' *'· A lot of people died, 2 of them died in front of their eyes' *'· Part 4' *'· Unarmed protesters broke down police force and headed for the square' *'· Police withdrew from the square' *'· And they put building to flames' *'· 200,000 protesters' *'· His speech was greeted with contempt' *'· Obama said he needed to make things good, but it wouldn’t work' *'· US worked to get him out' *'· Tried to use new technology to his advantage' *'· Egyptians did not respond to his patriotic text messages' *'· Is the army with or against the protesters' *'· Army agreed not to shoot' *'· Obama spoke' *'· Dictator lost power' *'· Terrorism reached the streets' *'· Stones being thrown everywhere' *'· Battle of the camels' *'· Army officers joined protesters' *'· Dictator done' *'· Feb 11th, government going to make an announcement' *'· He’s abandoning his position as president' *'· Hysterical joy!!!!' *'· Internet became even more critical' *'· More battles ensued' Does cyberspace inhibit or enhance democratic principles?*'can take many different forms *'internalizes outside hierarchies and social structures *'could enhance democratic principles' *'cyberspace as potential artifact' *'bring societal issues to life, racism ideology is alive online in cloaked websites' *'Internet as human right ~ not really on same level as food/water' *'hypothetical situation' **'take away child’s Internet' **'then put him/her on lower playing field' **'no cyberliteracy' *'taking away access to Internet is taking away ability to find job, get apartments, and so on' *'If you don’t have the Internet, are you missing out?' *'Are there universal rights?' *'is democratic because of free speech, law lags behind technology.' *'cloaked/non-cloaked websites of white supremacy shows free speech' *'anarchical rather than democratic' *'celebrities on twitter, Lady Gaga' *'people against SOPA/PIPA want the Internet to be democratic, but threat to shut down opponents?!' *'western world thinking: are we trying to show off our western technology and prove the world of its potential benefit?'